Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Drops of Honey is a food product to be mainly used with tea and other hot beverages. Drops of Honey is a capsule filled with honey. The capsule dissolves in boiling water and allows for the honey to escape into the beverage of choice.
Drops of Honey is a capsule made of hydroxymethlcellulose that is filled with honey. The hydroxymethicellulose capsule is made from 92% methylcellulose and 8% water. It is shaped in the form of a ball that is xe2x85x9cths in diameter. The object of the invention is for the hydroxymethlcellulose capsule to dissolve in boiling water. This will allow for the honey to then escape in to the beverage of choice.